Just a Bad Dream
by bloodydarkwolf
Summary: a young woman gets caught by Jigsaw and thrown into a game. will she get out in time or is this all just a bad dream?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saw I don't want to own Saw. The movies have good graphics but other than that I'm afraid they bore me. I'm not going to say that this fic is better than any of the movies it just popped into my head.

**Warnings: **it's a Saw fic. Do you really need to be warned about it? I mean, its pretty straight forward what it will be about if you've seen the movies. There's a little cursing I guess and the obvious gore. So enjoy.

Julie groaned and opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that her head was throbbing horribly and she didn't know why. The next thing she noticed was that she was defiantly not in her room. She was on a wooden table in the middle of a dimly lit room. There were no windows and the only light came from a single buzzing light on the high ceiling. The buzzing was the only sound in the room and she thought she was in some sort of garage based on the tin roof overhead. How had she gotten here?

"Hello?" she asked. She tried to sit up but her head was being held down by a leather strap around her forehead and chin. She looked to her right and then to her left and saw a leather strap held both her wrists down straight out to her sides and were held tight with locks. There were strange devices over her hands that looked like cages, but on the top there were screws and she could see that they led down so that the tips were just a little over an inch above her palms and she could not form a fist. She tried her legs and though she couldn't see them, she could feel that they were strapped on top of each other and by moving her right foot (which was on top) slightly she could feel another sharp screw right above the arches of her feet.

"What's going on?!" she screamed. Suddenly she heard static coming from her right. She looked over and was a small T.V. set that she hadn't noticed before just a few feet from her right hand. A small white faced puppet appeared on the screen and began talking to her.

"Hello, Julie," the puppet spoke slowly a low voice as though measuring each word and deciding what word might have the best effect, "You don't know me, but I know you. You spent much of your young life going to church and behaving well, but when your mother died, you turned away from your faith and began to party. You have spent most of your teen and adult life spitting on those you see as below you. You go out with your so called 'friends' and drink and hook up with random guys who by the next morning are gone. Do you truly even value yourself? Well I have devised a little test, a game if you will. You will see above you there is going to be a box," immediately as if on cue there was a loud buzzing and whirring sound above Julie's head and a small box with several knives attached to it and a small red button that seemed blurred as if it were in a streaked glass box began to lower itself slowly towards her and stopped just a few centimeters from her mouth. She saw that what surrounded the button looked like ice.

"What the…" she began but the puppet cut her off.

"The box holds something that can save your life and something that can end it. As soon as this video goes off, the screws above your hands and feet will begin to lower and if you wait too long, they will go straight through your hands and feet and exactly ten seconds after that, let's just say, only God can save you then. If you wish to live, all you have to do is melt the ice and press the button. The machines will immediately stop and a key will fall that you can use to unlock the door and leave this place behind like a bad dream," the screw on Julie's right hand did half a turn and lowered ever so slightly and she new the other screws were doing the same thing, "Let the game begin." The television turned back to static before turning black.

"Son of a bitch," Julie said but she heard the ticking of a timer and the screws turned again. She quickly began breathing on the ice but it didn't help at all. She stuck out her tongue and licked it. She screamed in surprise and pain. It was dry ice, only licking it could melt it. "Son of a bitch!" she said again, the screws turned and the timer ticked on, "Help me!" she screamed but something told her that no one was there to help her. She gingerly licked the ice again. It was so cold! It burned her every time.

She was gasping for breath. Her tongue burned and she couldn't feel it when she touched the ice anymore, only when she took her tongue away did the sheer pain of it all sweep over her. Her mouth was dry. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but suddenly she cried out as all of the screws broke into her skin. She began licking furiously at the ice. The screws drove into her slowly. She could feel bits of skin from her tongue getting ripped off, but she ignored it all. The button was so close!

She broke through the ice and realized that she had her tongue in a hole. The button was inside the box just a short way back. She would have to stick her tongue in to reach it. One problem. She had a tongue piercing. If she stuck her tongue in, her piercing would be ripped farther back on her tongue. She felt the screw over her feet threatening to tear through the arch of her left foot and the ones in her hands had already gone through. Crying she began to try to shove her tongue into the hole. The tip of it just grazed the top of the button. The button that would grant her freedom. The button that would make all of this just a bad dream.

Perhaps it already was a bad dream. Maybe she was still in her bed. Maybe…maybe…she closed her eyes. The screw broke through her left foot and the timer buzzed. The box crashed down on her face and sliced open her neck. It was over. She felt no pain anymore. It was just a bad dream…

The End

_So there's my attempt at a Saw story. I hope I did it justice in the eyes of you fans and I hope you don't hate me for being bored with the movies themselves. I'm not trying to say I'm better in any way. It just came up like I said. So please R&R. oh and was the fifth one any good cuz I heard it was the best but I haven't been able to see it. I wanted to see it in theaters to see if that made it any scarier or just bigger and louder but I was not able to get enough money to go to the theaters what with Christmas and all. So yeah please let me know and I'll see about renting it. Peace out. _


End file.
